


A Little Bit Of Sympathy

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [24]
Category: 3rd Rock from the Sun
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Fluff, complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Caryn and Nina exchange stories about dealing with Dr Solomon.





	A Little Bit Of Sympathy

“Dr Solomon is going to fail me. Again.” Caryn groaned and let her head fall against the table, rattling their beer glasses.

“Dr Solomon tried to fire me again today,” Nina sympathized, pulling her girlfriend back to sitting up straight.

“Again?” Caryn looked shocked and more than a little worried, and there was a sad red mark on her forehead now from hitting it on the table. “How many times has he tried to fire you?”

“Twice. So far,” Nina laughed. “Why can't you just get your physics credit from Dr Strudwick or one of the other professors?”

“Because Pendleton is horrible to students, and the policy is to have failed students take the class from the same professor. You'd think having all of us fail with him each semester would make them rethink that policy, but no,” Caryn complained. “It's the worst! How am I ever going to get my degree and go to grad school if I can't pass a physics class after taking it six times!”

“Caryn.” Nina pulled her close and hugged her tight. “Dr Solomon is the most ridiculous, pompous, blowhard asshole I have ever met, you have ever met, that any of us in this whole town have ever met. And there is not much we can do about that.”

Caryn sighed and burrowed closer. “At least we have each other.”

Nina smiled and kissed her girlfriend's hair. “And at least I can make him drink day-old coffee.”


End file.
